edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUN
Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The story is divided into five acts. In the first act, Vampire Johnny observes a jar of sugar situated among a collection of insects, blood, necks, fruit, toothpaste, garlic, and wolfsbane. Vampire Johnny scurries directly to the sugar jar and, once in his possession, proceeds to indulge upon its contents. Vampire Papa happens by the kitchen, whereupon he spots Vampire Johnny hastily gulping down the sugar in clear violation of the house rules. Vampire Papa challenges Vampire Johnny to admit to the offense, but Vampire Johnny responds evasively. Vampire Papa continues to grill Vampire Johnny over his complicity in the matter, but Vampire Johnny insists that he is not guilty of the charges that have been leveled against him. Vampire Papa, desperate to resolve the matter, obliges Vampire Johnny to open his mouth so he may scrutinize it for any evidence it might contain. Realizing the jig is up, Vampire Johnny laughs rebelliously and gobbles down the entire jar of sugar in a single gulp. Vampire Papa becomes apoplectic over Vampire Johnny's insubordination and proceeds to charge after Vampire Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, indicating his determination to unleash a torrent of violence upon Vampire Johnny. The resulting chaos spills over into the surrounding kitchen resulting in spasmodic gyrations of the fridge, stove, and cupboard doors, amplifying the chaotic intensity of the situation to a state of utter confusion. The second act focuses on the conflict between Vampire Papa and Vampire Johnny as Vampire Papa attempts to establish Vampire Johnny's complicity in the consumption of sugar. Vampire Papa solicits Vampire Johnny to account for the missing sugar jar, but Vampire Johnny misrepresents his involvement and tells Vampire Papa that he did not eat it, even though he did, in fact, eat the sugar jar just moments ago, and in full view of Vampire Papa. Vampire Papa accuses Vampire Johnny of taking liberty with the truth, but Vampire Johnny sticks to his guns and continues to deny having eaten the sugar jar. With no other recourse left to him, Vampire Papa implores Vampire Johnny to open his mouth and settle once and for all the authenticity of his claims. Trapped, Vampire Johnny laughs truculently and burps the sugar jar lid into Vampire Papa's face. Vampire Johnny's belligerence whips Vampire Papa into an uncontrollable frenzy and he sets off after Vampire Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, making clear his intent to deliver a savage beating upon Vampire Johnny. The rancor inundates the kitchen, causing various items to throb violently back and forth. At one point a drawer flies open, thrusting a collection of apotropaic silverware through the air and into Vampire Johnny's mouth, who vigorously gulps them all down. In the third act, Vampire Papa and Vampire Johnny engage in a pitched battle over the whereabouts of the silverware. Vampire Papa presses Vampire Johnny to explain his role in their disappearance, but Vampire Johnny proclaims to have no knowledge of the situation, a claim Vampire Papa finds uncompelling, given that he plainly saw Vampire Johnny guzzle them down mere moments ago. Vampire Papa suggests that Vampire Johnny may be stretching the truth, but Vampire Johnny remains committed to his improbable version of events. Having exhausted his original strategy, Vampire Papa coerces Vampire Johnny to open his mouth so he may resolve the controversy. With his deception revealed, Vampire Johnny responds defiantly and burps out a wooden cross, which lodges firmly in Vampire Papa's forehead. Vampire Papa erupts with fury and he tears after Vampire Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, announcing his obsession to commit an act of unspeakable sadism upon Vampire Johnny. The ensuing mania wreaks havoc on the surrounding kitchen, causing the fridge, stove, and cupboard doors to fling open and shut. One cupboard is revealed to contain eight flying pigs, which issue forth and engage in the ruckus. Disoriented, they accidentally fly into Vampire Johnny's mouth, who proceeds to eagerly gobble them up. In the fourth act, Papa attempts to divine the fate of the missing flying pigs. He asks Vampire Johnny point-blank if he ate the flying pigs, his eyes briefly inhabiting the form of flying pig heads, suggesting great peril for Vampire Johnny if he were to admit his involvement. Vampire Johnny remonstrates vociferously against the accusation, arguing that he had nothing to do with their disappearance, undeterred by fact that Vampire Papa was standing right before him while he greedily stuffed himself full of them. Vampire Papa excoriates Vampire Johnny with recriminations of deception and treachery, but Vampire Johnny denounces the allegations. With nowhere left to turn, Vampire Papa commands Vampire Johnny to open his mouth and reveal the veracity of his testimony. With his lies now exposed, Vampire Johnny laughs remorselessly and burps out a pair of flying pig eyes onto the floor. Vampire Johnny recalcitrance consumes Vampire Papa with indignation. The seriousness of the situation is reflected in the surrounding kitchen cabinetry and major appliances as they flail open and shut. Vampire Papa's irrepressible rage causes him to transform his eyes into flying pig heads, and his body assumes the body of a flying pig. Vampire Johnny responds by transforming his own eyes into pig heads and his body too assumes that of a flying pig. A veritable rampage ensues as Vampire Papa charges after Vampire Johnny, each now inhabiting their beastly forms. In the final act, Vampire Johnny has broken off the chase and turns to confront Vampire Papa, the pair having now resumed their original forms. He draws open his mouth with his arms outstretched before him, advertising his plan to devour Vampire Papa, but in an unanticipated and astonishing turn of events, Vampire Papa eats Vampire Johnny instead. The final scene is both outrageous and appalling as Vampire Papa, showing no apparent remorse over having just cannibalized Vampire Johnny, laughs diabolically and burps out Vampire Johnny's bat-propeller beanie hat towards the camera as the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as Vampire Johnny (disputed) * Papa as Vampire Papa (disputed) * Pigs as Flying Pigs (disputed) Production Themes and analysis External Links Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUNCategory:EdukayFUN Shows